Lyoray Drabbles
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: Things from the top of my head that count as Lyon x Gray because there isn't enough of it. Ratings may vary.
1. Bad Habit

**Lyoray Drabbles**

**Drabble Summary: Gray's habit can get him in a lot of trouble.**

Well, he'd done it again but he could at least be thankful that he'd managed to keep on his underwear this time. But from the hungry look Lyon was giving him, Gray doubted that it mattered much.


	2. Opportunity

**Drabble Summary: This whole shenanigan with the Oracion Seis may just work to Lyon's advantage.**

Riding behind Gray on a vibrating motorcycle, if only because they were chasing after Racer, was euphoric. And later on, being half naked while fighting back to back and getting hot and sweaty was pretty good to Lyon too.


	3. Just Too Late

**Drabble Summary: He'd lost him and would no longer have the time to work things out again.**

Seeing Gray's bloody corpse in Juvia's lap was heart-breaking enough, but to realize that it was because Gray could never be with him and not because now he knew Juvia would never love him, was world shattering. Lyon felt the tears flow harder down his face at the realization of who he truly loved more than anything in the world. Why did he always discover these things when it was too late? This was the breaking point for him; those dragons were going to pay!


	4. Know Your Place

**Set in Key of the Starry Sky Arc.**

**Drabble Summary: Sugarboy really shouldn't touch what isn't rightfully his.**

Lyon just couldn't help being jealous, Sugarboy needed to learn his place with Gray. The funky 'Ice boy' was his! And Gray should really think twice before saying he wasn't into guys because Lyon knew better.

"Gray stop messing around. How much longer are you going to let this guy have his way with you?"

Gray had better remember next time who he belonged to, after all Lyon had come with Juvia and him because he was worried. Gray needed him more than he realized. Just like Lyon needed him more than he had realized before Gray had vanished those seven painful years.


	5. Just A Bit Jealous

**Drabble Summary: He'd been sealed away in that sphere for seven years? And that was how Lyon looked now?**

Coming back to the guild after what had apparently been seven years was a relief and the 'invasion' of Lamia Scale was a welcome one. Lyon had gotten stronger; at least that's what he claimed. Gray could only hope that the 'crush' on Juvia would fade soon, he really wanted his senior apprentice back to himself. It didn't seem so though, that stubborn, stubborn jackass. Gray could only cross his fingers that the other Ice Mage would come to grips soon – so of course later on, winning the Grand Magic Games was an even sweeter victory. And an even sweeter taste of the elders lips.


	6. Blissful

**Drabble Summary: Gray was used to showing skin because of his habit, but seeing similar 'symptoms' affect Lyon…**

Well the shirt had come off again, but at least this time it wasn't unintentional. It was just so hot in the field. Lying next to a half naked Lyon in a similar sweaty and hot state was pleasant, even if they did end up getting hotter in the next hour. Almost an unbearable heat for ice wizards but Gray would definitely count this as the most blissful moment in his life.


	7. Territory

**Drabble Summary: Juvia may be cute at times but she needs to keep hands off.**

Okay now this was getting annoying. Lyon had been coming in frequently to Fairy Tail to see Gray under the guise of visiting Juvia - he thought that was a reasonable excuse, she was quite pretty. He'd always have the rain woman hanging off of him though and while the annoyed look was rather sexy on Gray, Lyon would prefer if Juvia could back off so _he_ could get Gray making faces. So she was cute, but encroaching on his territory.


	8. Neko Confusion

**Drabble Summary: Neko Gray appeals to many. (Probably to be developed into a longer story if people ask me to.)**

Ok, so he was hit by some crazy magic and he grew fluffy black cat ears and an equally fluffy tail, no biggie. The attention he got from it though was a little uncomfortable. Mirajane was fangirl squealing in delight about how cute he was and Elfman somehow managed to perceive being a cat-boy as manly. Thankfully Evergreen hit him for that. Gray wasn't appreciating the attention he got from his team though because Erza and Lucy were being weirdos and acting sort of like Mirajane only way worse. Happy had taken to calling him his half-brother and that was just seriously creepy, not as freaky as Natsu's reaction however. The stupid pyro had pounced on him and started hugging his waist with an iron grip Gray couldn't shake. The truly embarrassing bit was when Lyon came through the doors to 'visit Juvia' and laid eyes on him and the dragon slayer. The jealous look thrown Natsu's way led to one of the guild's biggest brawls ever! And when it was over… ugh, hadn't Lyon been horny enough already?!


	9. Doubts

**Drabble Summary: Unclear feelings can mess things up.**

Gray was just trying to avoid the sound of Lyon fake flirting with Juvia; he knew it was just to make him jealous from both sides. Juvia loved him and Lyon was… Lyon. The other apprentice of Ur would never make his true feelings clear so Gray wasn't sure whether to trust him with some things. Funny that Lyon had everything that mattered of Gray's already. Lyon snatched his heart years ago and his body followed ever so quickly.


	10. True Motives

**Drabble Summary: Lyon's true motives on Galuna Island.**

In all honesty Lyon could care less these days about surpassing Ur. The top priority was getting to be at least strong enough to protect Gray. The fight against him though was unwanted and Lyon tried to be as gentle as he could when in a battle.

"What's wrong?" And just to make it seem like he wasn't totally worries about Gray in front of his followers, he added, "Is the guilt finally catching up to you?"

He really hoped Gray wasn't hurt too badly, that wouldn't look good on his resume for a future lover, especially since Lyon had just sent him flying back into a wall.


	11. Denial

**Set at the time of the 24 Hours Endurance Road Race.**

**Drabble Summary: He **_**wasn't**_** jealous!**

Lyon wouldn't say he was jealous, but from the audience at South Gate Park, watching all of the Fairy Tail members compete in this silly race, seeing Gajeel's hand resting on Gray's lower backside got his blood boiling.


	12. Pickup Lines

**Drabble Summary: Lyon's pickup lines.**

"Gray I think I must be a snowflake." He was trying his hardest not to blush here but he had a plan and he was going to go through with it.

"Uh, why Lyon?"

"Because I've fallen for you, maybe you should repay me with a date."

"Lyon, try another pickup line and then maybe I might dream about it if you pay me." The elder ice wizard was groaning. So much for Sherry's idea.

*/*\\*

"Gray, you're so cool I'd need to bathe in the Antarctic sea just to chill with you." The raven haired ice user rose an eyebrow and walked off without even commenting, Yuka's idea had been even worse!

*/*\\*

"Gray you must be an ice mage because you give me the chills." He felt like his face would burn away with how hot it was from blushing right now. Toby was going to get it when he got back, this was the worst one yet!

Gray sighed. "Lyon if I go out on a date with you, will you promise never to use these awful pickup lines again?" He nodded enthusiastically and practically dragged Gray out the door to get away from the cheering members of Fairy Tail.


	13. Ice Turns Hot

**Drabble Summary: Oh Juvia…**

"Gray." The ace of the Lamia Scale guild called out to his younger student, watching nervously as the raven haired ice wizard turned towards him.

"What is it Lyon?" The look on his face was bored and Lyon mentioned for Gray to follow him back outside, not seeing the empty blue eyes following her Gray-sama.

"Gray, we need to talk about that dragon attack. I know you saw that vision of your death." He was confirmed right when the Fairy Tail wizard flinched. Lyon grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him closer into an embrace.

"I can't lose you like that again Gray, you're too important to me." He felt the cheeks of Gray warming up against his chest and moved his fingers to grab the Fairy's chin. Now looking each other in the eyes, their lips met softly in a kiss.

Too lost in their moment, neither of the ice wizards heard the thud of Juvia's body hitting the ground from where she had been watching them. Nor did they see the trickle of blood running through the grass from the source of her nose.


	14. Comrades

**Drabble Summary: Comrades look out for one another.**

It was hot, so hot. He thought that the burning would never end, enveloping him; but it wasn't so bad now; he had adjusted to the torture that came with this unbearable burning.

Natsu turned down some of the heat in the room for Lyon's comfort, content that he seemed to have gotten a message through. Honestly, Gray had to pick someone like _this_ for his boyfriend? Oh well, he supposed it wasn't really any business of his, except if this jerk hurt his rival.

He even explained all this to him as he turned the temperature in the room down a lot more.

"Okay, so I see that you're protective of your guildmate – I can't blame you, I'm protective of him too – but was it really necessary to burn me nearly to death?" Natsu tilted his head to the side and grinned, his usual cheeky smile and Lyon groaned.

"You're the one who thought you could get on my good side by inviting me to a sauna." The scowl that came to Lyon's face was just a big reminder of what he was getting into, and that he didn't regret for one second.


	15. The 'Olive' Theory

**Drabble Summary: The 'Olive' Theory.**

Okay so Gray would say that the date with Lyon hadn't been the best, but it had been amusing no matter how Juvia tried to break them up. They'd tried to go and see the new movie at the theatre before they distributed it as different lacrima, from what they'd managed to see of it; it had been okay. Afterwards while trying to get food, Gray had encountered a weird flavour he didn't like but Lyon enjoyed, he happily scooped all of that onto Lyon's plate.

And as he told all of this to Mirajane, she brought her hands to her chest, closed her eyes with a big smile on her face and squealed. "It's totally the Olive Theory!" When Gray questioned her on that, she told him that if someone in a couple liked a food and the other didn't, there was a better chance for them to be perfect for each other. And added to the convincing argument she'd made to stop them being idiots and get together in the first place, she was surer than ever that they were soulmates.

Gray knew it was silly, but he liked that thought.


	16. Suspicions

**Drabble Summary: Fine; freaked out, insecure, neurotic and emotional.**

**(Couldn't resist adding in my join 'O'TP, and I need Rogue/Gray friendship so please don't judge?) The version of the Stingue one I did.) OOC characters.)**

He could fight with Natsu a thousand times and be stuck in the immediate vicinity of Juvia for years, and he'd never be as hurt or angry as he was, seeing Lyon walk into a sex shop with Sting. Both of them were blushing and walking incredibly close to one another, the sight left Gray with an uncomfortable stomach churning. It twisted even more when he saw Lyon, _his_ lover, leaning down to whisper something in Sting's ear. He didn't pay too much attention to how Sting's flushed face got redder; instead he focused on the pain in his hand as he dug his nails into the skin.

Rogue was by him and looked as hurt as him, but not as angry. Gray was certainly jealous of his ability to think calmly in bad situations.

He needed to vent, anger was bubbling up and he didn't want to do anything violent in a public place. He just hissed out the first thing that came to mind. "Damn that Bastardia!" He saw Rogue glance at him from the corner of his eye and realized that he'd used one of his nicknames for Lyon. When they were new to the relationship, they'd tried covering it up from their friends with the usual insulting nicknames. 'Bastardia' had been one of the new ones they came up with and it had stuck. He couldn't help it; it was more unique than stripper or jerk.

And then Rogue was speaking and he was silently grateful for being taken out of his thoughts, he didn't want to be so Lyon absorbed right then. "Really Gray, we should have a little more faith, I'm sure it's just a joke or something." That perhaps hadn't been _the_ best thing to say, especially when it was said so meekly.

Gray threw him a 'please tell me you're not serious' glance before breathing deeply. He was _not_ going to turn out to be as hot headed as Natsu. Of course when he spoke, he managed to do something quite the opposite, even he heard the pleading he was giving when he talked again.

"You really mean that?" He could've given puppy dog eyes to complete the look and sound of that, but he didn't want to lose all of his pride just yet. Especially since it wouldn't have been the slightest bit funny, Rogue was looking pretty bad now, he perhaps shouldn't have said that.

'_I need to get out of here.'_ He mumbled something about needing to get back to work, not the best excuse when he was taking a day off, but he sprinted away from his friend back to the guild anyway. Maybe Natsu or Gajeel were still there, he needed to vent.

*/*\\*

Natsu had been out on a job with Lucy and Gajeel was in the hospital from an encounter on his last job, Cana had been drunk and Erza had been busy. Even Elfman, who was admittedly his backup of backups, had something else to do, so no luck there. But Mirajane had been at the bar counter, serving drinks and wiping up dishes and caught the look that must have been on his face.

"What's wrong Gray? You look down." He grimaced. He had hoped he hadn't been _that_ obvious.

"Something like that." Through all of the hurt he was currently feeling, the anger still managed to get to him.

"So what is it? Tell me." She rested her elbows on the table top and stared him straight in the eyes. He didn't dare look away, she could be scary, so he explained what he'd seen and how he felt right then.

Mira's blue eyes were shining, small tears rising from empathy as she gave him a sad smile and patted his shoulder. "I'm sure things will work out Gray, Lyon really does care about you."

He was glad at least one person could think so right then.

*/*\\*

He was dozing away on the sofa when the knock came at the door; hurried and impatient. Gray was a little annoyed to have to answer as it was getting late, but he could be a little thankful, he probably would have had neck or back pains in the morning if he'd slept there.

"Gray open up, I've not seen you since this morning and I've got something for you!" He didn't want to answer the door now, not if it was Lyon, let that irritating knocking continue.

CRASH

Or Lyon could break the door down; he was less pleased about that.

"You're paying to get that fixed." They were both glaring, Gray was surprised at the look coming from Lyon, he never thought the older wizard would have the nerve.

"Ha ha, no." He held up a bag from that shop earlier and dropped his glare, leaving Gray the only one with a mean look on his face. "Take a look at this; I got it for you earlier. It's from-"

"I know where that's from. I saw you going in there with Sting earlier." Well at least he wasn't beating around the bush.

"Oh." Lyon's face was impassive, his usual look while thinking about something. "And you're glaring at me because you think I've betrayed you?" Damn, he hated that Lyon knew him so well.

No point in denying though. "Yeah." An exasperated sigh and it wasn't from Gray.

"You idiot." Before he could retort or yell Lyon's lips were on his and he gave in, because screw it, that's just what he did with Lyon ever since they started going out. He never had any complaints.

"I'm with you Gray; please don't insult me by thinking that I'd cheat on you. By the way, that blush is adorable." He tried not to go redder than he already was but being called adorable was embarrassing.

"I'm not adorable." Lyon chuckled and ruffled his hair; Gray couldn't find it in him to argue again, at least not right now, he'd get back at him later.

"Do you wanna see what's in the bag?" Gray could hear him almost pleading and he was trying to pull off puppy eyes, which was weird and actually quite disturbing from Lyon so he agreed. He did however say it in quite a sarcastic tone so he figured that was more okay.

When Lyon pulled the thing out of the bag though, shadows instantly came over Gray's eyes and he radiated a violent intent.

"Gray?"

He punched him in the face.


	17. Reuniting

**Drabble Summary: Reunions always go one of two ways.**

Heart racing, palms sweaty and his breath coming in short puffs of air after he heard that voice again for the first time in years. Face hidden behind a mask, but Gray knew who it was instantly; and it scared him. In that moment he completely regretted coming to Galuna Island when he was reunited with the man who broke his heart studying under Ur years ago.

When he gave the order to destroy the village, he lost it. Running out and attacking, calling out his name in desperation.

"Lyon!"

He hated himself for doing that instantly, especially when Lyon replied. Damn it. Knowing how this could play out broke him.


	18. Rage

**Drabble Summary:** Lyon swore he was going to hit something!

Gray had been on his mind far too much lately, and not even in the common 'how I hate that guy way' or 'I swear I'll beat him one day' style, he was just thinking. About Gray. Terrific. The only way his day got worse was choosing to walk to the guild hall and pick a fight; it was always incredibly amusing watching him get so riled up over something petty, he often wished he brought a camera to capture the looks on his face.

But of course things had to get worse when he arrived, seeing an almost completely naked Gray Fullbuster all tangled up with Natsu Dragneel, just perfect, the white hot feeling of rage that flew through him didn't suit him one bit and of course the small heat it sent to his cheeks was most unpleasant.

And that was when Loke appeared out of nowhere, untangling the two and carrying Gray to the sidelines, setting him down at a table and covering his lap with a blanket, mysteriously pulled out of nowhere.

Lyon was quite glad nobody had noticed him yet, especially as he started sprinting away, his fists clenched tightly and his teeth ground together giving him a slight headache. Most of what was on his mind was violence, and of course still Gray…

Yes, today was absolutely terrific.


End file.
